parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style)
BrittalCroftFan's animal movie-spoof of "The Wizard of Oz (1939)". Cast *Dorothy Gale - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Professor Marvel - Adult Kovu (The Lion King) *Doorman - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 ½) *Cabbie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Guard - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Wizard (Bad) - Scar (The Lion King) *The Wizard (Good) - Zazu (The Lion King) *Hunk - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Scarecrow - Timon (The Lion King) *Zeke - Francis (Oliver and Company) *Cowardly Lion - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Hickory - Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Tin Man - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Miss Almira Gulch - Zira (The Lion King) *The Wicked Witch of the West - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Uncle Herry - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Aunt Emily - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Toto - Young Simba (The Lion King) *The Munchkins - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Emerald City People - Crystal Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Cast for Duke the Snowengine Meets The Wizard of Oz ''(BrittalCroftFan's spoof of ''Sam the Snowman Meets the Wizard of Oz) *Duke as Sam the Snowman *Skarloey as Rudolph *Sir Handel as Donner *Mr. Percival as Santa Clause *Mavis as Mrs. Donner *Madge as Clarice *Rheneas as Hermey *Spencer as Head Elf *Peter Sam as Yukon Cornelius *Hector as Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster *Coaches as Reindeer *Murdoch as King Moonracer *Luke as Charley In The Box *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald & Douglas, and Oliver as Elves *Mrs. Percival as Mrs. Clause *Millie as Dolly for Sue *Bertie as Scooter *Harold as Bird-Fish *Bulstrode as Sinking Boat *Freddie as Polka-Dotted Elephant *Rusty as Jelly Pistol *Troublesome Trucks as Misfit Toys *Byron as Square Wheeled Train *Ivo Hughe as Cowboy Riding An Ostrich *Toad as Ostrich *Arry and Bert as 2 Tin Toys *Neville as Blue Racecar *Rocky as Misfit Sailboat Parts *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 2 - Luna meets her Family *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 3 - "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 4 - Zira is taking Young Simba *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 5 - Luna meets Adult Kovu *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 6 - It's a Twister (Tornado) *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 7 - Luna meets Celestia (Munchkin land) *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 8 - "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 9 - Luna meets Nightmare Moon *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 10 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 11 - Luna meets Timon ("If I Only Had a Brain") *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 12 - Luna meets Pumbaa ("If I Only Had a Heart") *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 13 - Luna meets Adult Simba ("If I Only Had The Nerve") *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Part 14 - Nightmare Moon/Luna Goes To Emerald City Category:BrittalCrofrFan Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof